Artistic Vengeance
by texaswookie
Summary: D'Hoffryn watches Veronica Mars as she walks down the streets of Neptune.


Don't own BTVS as we're all aware as its creative owner is Joss. Veronica Mars is a cw and warner bros.

* * *

><p>D'Hoffryn nodded and watched as the short blonde girl walked out into the rain. She was such an interesting little one that had gained his attention. A girl that dealt in vengeance in a way that both astounded and amazed him, there were few humans that had the true grasp for vengeance as this one human did. In the past three years he had watched this girl as she had cut a fiery swath of her own particular type of vengeful justice through a town that had thought her as nothing but a broken doll. Instead she had risen from the fires of all that she had lost, and had forged herself into something that scared men and women alike. She had gone from being a victim to a predator that scared the other so called predators into submission into doing what she told them to do.<p>

He looked down at the human girl that despite her most recent losses was walking down the street proudly. She was Veronica Mars, daughter to Keith Mars. While the man may never again hold the title of sheriff, he could always be proud of the creature that he had spawned and had continued his legacy in a way that no other could really understand. D'Hoffryn had watched as the girl went from a well-respected member of society who was outcast because of her family loyalty. He had watched as first her supposed love abandoned her on a rumor, then her deepest friend was taken not only from her but from the rest of the world, and then her innocence was taken by a child with no morality and the so called love. The girl was ignored spat on and treated as filth, and despite all that he couldn't send his people to her and help her. Once she had been supposedly broken by those that deemed themselves her betters she had struck back long and hard at all those that had wronged her and turned their laughter into screams of fury and helplessness as she brought them down one by one to drown in their own sins.

No, he couldn't send her aide when she neither wanted, nor needed the aide of his vengeance demons. Besides, she was a form of vengeance all of her own, using their own sins against them in ways that warmed his uncaring heart at her style of vengeance and justice.

She had risen to the challenge that the town had made of her and become a creature forged of fire, and the greatest thing since the Darth Willow Rosenburg had been formed. She didn't do her vengeance halfway either, she made her victims feel pain as she slowly but utterly destroyed them one small piece at a time without them even realizing it. The Red Witch had great untapped potential, but he now saw that her style was savage his preferred style if he was to admit to it while this one had the gracefulness to it that showed a mastery of the subject.

In the last year though, he had seen a girl he had thought as close to a child as he could ever get turn away from her true self and try to be something and someone she was not. She denied the feeling of satisfaction that she got from humiliating and destroying her enemies. He had thought when she got the former biker to steal the car that she was remerging from the shell that she had hidden herself in, but she found a way to rebind her instincts before she went through with her thoughts. Her true self had finally become free once again though, and it had been beautiful as the girl that so many casually thought of as an annoyance allowed her true self to show again as she searched for the ones that called themselves Castle. The mocking tone as she tore through one after the next in her quest for retribution was gladdening to the Demon Lord as he watched one of his favorite mortals do what she did best. The girl returned to the ways of old, as she broke through the hidden veil that hid the shadow organization. She forced the people that had reveled at hiding and humiliating others into the light where all could see them. She made their dark secrets into her own.

A person capable as her would be a great addition to his forces, with the loss of both Anyanaka and Halfrek he needed to replenish some of his forces anyways and this way was better than any other. Yes this girl would make an excellent being. The question was could he control her and direct her as she needed to be? He flipped one of his coins around a couple of times lost in thought as he considered all that he could get from her.

* * *

><p>Veronica shivered slightly as she felt unseen eyes on her back. There was someone out there watching her she could feel it but she didn't know just where the unseen eyes were coming from making it harder to think. She was not done with Castle and its various members they had started a war with her and she was going to show them just what happened when you challenged the Mars family. The elder members of the group were people that she could care less about, but if they got in her way while she was dealing with the junior members then she would deal with them just as she dealt with all of the other people that had wronged her over her life. She would show the world what happened when you decided to challenge a Mars.<p> 


End file.
